


The Adventures of Virgo and Sol

by Little_Wintry



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny 2: Season of the Worthy, Gen, Original Character(s), The Dreaming City, Zelun is Tired(tm), a single first person POV chapter, also angst i guess, just go with it, leaps of logic, light cursing, mostly Zelun being horribly disillusioned with the world, or as i like to say "oops all OC", post-Shadowkeep, quite a bit of fanon interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: Virgo has always had one goal since she was revived - to meet her idol, the Godslayer. With her friend Sol-9, she hopes to finally seek out the elusive Guardian. However, when they do finally meet, the Godslayer isn't the gunslinging, wisecracking Hunter she imagined - she's a tired and disillusioned Guardian, ready to run away from the world and stay secluded in the Dreaming City. Virgo finally manages to reinspire her own idol - which quickly leads to ruin.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue - In the Meantime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ominous summary? Check. Too many OCs? Check. An unknown amount of chapters? Triple check! Anyway, I'm actually pretty proud of Virgo and Sol (though it does end up focusing on Zelun in later chapters) and I think they're two pretty interesting characters. They might get a few solo adventures if people really like this.

Petra checked the comms. The routine of the Dreaming City continued on, but today, at least, was calm and warm, with a light breeze that blew by every now and again. It was days like this that if she sat quietly and tuned out the sounds of battle, everything almost felt normal.

“Hm,” She said. “Apparently there’s news involving Rasputin.” Petra craned her head to look at Zelun, who was perched on a small boulder.

Zelun stared off into the distant fog. “Cool.”

“Something about the Almighty, too.”   


“Neat.”

Petra pursed her lips, tapping her foot. “Do you want to… investigate? Give Ikora a call, maybe? See what’s happening?” She raised an eyebrow at her friend, who didn't even move to meet her eye.

Zelun shook her head. “No, not really,”

Petra suppressed a sigh. “Want to... talk to Ana, maybe? It’s been a while-”

“Petra,” Zelun said, standing. “I don’t want to. I wanna be done with all the Vanguard stuff, I just wanna be here,” She looked back off into the distance. “I don’t care about any of that anymore.”

Petra crossed her arms. “You’ve been here for weeks, Ze. Are you _sure_ you don’t wanna head back?”

“Positive,” Zelun said. She took a deep breath. “I’m done with all of that.”

“Done, or taking a break?”

“To be determined,” Zelun said, sitting back down underneath the shade of a tree. She began to pick at the blades of grass by her feet. Petra was getting worried - she had seen Zelun scared, anxious, and downright hopeless, but never stagnant like this.

Petra sat down next to her. “We appreciate all you’re doing here in the Dreaming City, Ze, and I love being able to fight by your side again, but...” The words caught in Petra's through. "Are you sure everything is okay? I'm getting a little worried."

“Then don’t be." The Hunter said, nonchalant. "I can take care of myself.” She looked up and played with the hem of her cloak.

Shaking her head, Petra took out of her knife and dug it into the dirt. She pondered her next words. “You grew tired of Mercury, of Mars, of the Moon. Now you’re refusing to even bother checking on this ordeal with the Warmind. What’s gotten into you?”

Zelun pulled her knees up to her chest. “Maybe I’m just tired, period.”

Petra inched closer. “Of what?”

“Being a Guardian,” Zelun titled her head up, staring into the sky. “That’s all I am anymore. I’m not a Reefborn, not a Corsair, just… a Guardian. That’s all I am anymore,  _ that’s my identity, _ ” She sighed. “But I don’t want that. I just-” She hesitated. “I want to start over. I feel like I could do everything better.”

Zelun shook her head and almost laughed. “I’m mostly just baggage at this point. I’m a walking sack of trauma.”

“Don’t say that,” Petra said. “You’re always more than your trauma,”

“Well, it doesn’t feel like that,” Zelun said sharply, turning her head away. “It just... doesn't it feel like it's hard to care about _anything_ anymore? It's all repetitive. Some other Guardian will handle it. The world will be saved by someone that’s not me for once. I deserve a break, don't I?”

"Of course you do, Ze," Petra bit her lip. “But when  _ will  _ you start to care?”

Zelun went quiet. Her eyes went distant for a moment before she turned away. “I… don’t really know.”

Petra grabbed Zelun’s hand and squeezed. “Then promise me you’ll head back to the City and check in with Ikora soon? She cares just as much as I do, if not more.”

Zelun squeezed back. “I promise,”

“Good,” Petra said, standing. “Now, you may not want to do any Vanguard work, but I have a feeling you'll be up for this. There's a rather large Taken somewhere in the Spine of Keres - feel like doing some hunting?”

Zelun stood, cocked her gun, and smiled. “Always. I’ll be back in ten!”

Zelun darted off into the foliage of the Dreaming City as Pirul appeared. For a moment, Pirul hovered beside Petra, twisting in his shell. “I think I know when she’ll start to care,”

Petra turned to him and gave him a quizzical look. “When?”

“When it’s about you,” With that remark, Pirul buzzed off after Zelun, and Petra found herself alone again, before resuming her duties and checking the feeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, this chapter is mostly a prologue for what's to come - showing what Zelun's been doing in the wake of Shadowkeep. I figured it was necessary so that the whole impact of her arc is fully felt.


	2. Finding a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgo convinces Sol to join her in the search for her idol - the legendary Godslayer.

“Sol, my muscular robotic friend,” Virgo sauntered into the room, chin held high. “We’re going to go find a god.”

Sol raised a single eyebrow. “Which god would that be?”

“Well, god is an exaggeration for dramatic effect,” Virgo said. “You see, I was hacking into the Vanguard comms again-”

“ _ Again?  _ Virgo, you said-”

“Pssh, who cares what I said? That’s in the past. But  _ now  _ is the present and I have just figured out  _ her  _ location,” The young Awoken got a gleam in her eye and she bounced on her heels. 

Sol sighed, his mechanisms whirring. “Quit playing the pronoun game, Virgo. Who are we finding and what godforsaken corner of the solar system are we going to?”

“The Dreaming City, my friend!” Virgo said. “Come, come, I’ll explain on the way.”

~ ~ ~

Sol leaned back in his seat. “Virgo, I want an explanation now, and I want it fast, or I’m turning my ship around and going right back to the City." Sol couldn't help but remember the last endeavor that involved a broken Vex head and the alleged Black Garden on Mars.

“Oh, hush, you metal bull,” Virgo said. “I was flipping through the private channels when I overheard-”

“Blatantly eavesdropped on-”

“ _ Overheard  _ a conversation between Ikora and someone else,” Virgo said. “They were talking about what had happened recently and Ikora asked when ‘they’ will be back,” Virgo sat up straight. “The person she was talking to? The Godslayer!”

“And you know this… how?”

“Well, I don’t,” Virgo’s face reddened and she ran a hand through her hair. “But I know the Godslayer and Ikora are close, and I know that the Godslayer has been absent for some time, or at least lying low,”

Sol groaned. “You _know_ this is a stupid idea. What do you even know about her?”

“That she’s a blasted hero, Sol!” Virgo shouted. “I can list every one of her major kills by heart. She’s the Destroyer of the Black Garden, the Hero of the Red War, the Avenger of Cayde, the-”

Sol shook his head. “You’re a goddamn fanatic, Virgo,”

“I am not!” She snapped. 

“Do you know anything else about her?” Sol asked. “Her race? Her name? What she looks like? Do you know _anything about her that you haven't heard in legends and tall tales?_ ”

“No,” Virgo said stubbornly, crossing her arms. “But I’ll find out today.”

Finally, Sol resigned himself to the fact that he couldn’t change her mind. “Well, what do you expect to have her do when you meet her? Sign your forehead?”

“No, but I might ask if she can sign my Bond,” Virgo said wistfully. “I want her to train me, to mentor me! I want people in the streets to know my name, know that Virgo, the Tempest, the third greatest Warlock to ever live, is protecting them!”

“ _Third_ greatest?”

“Well, behind Osiris and Ikora, of course,” Virgo looked off. “Maybe someday I'll reach them, though.”

Sol just shook his head. He often forgot that Virgo was still a young Guardian, still trying to carve her place in the world. Still trying to make a name for herself. Sol knew the hard truth - that a Guardian was just a Guardian, and to reach such heights of fame as the Godslayer was rare.  But then again… the Godslayer. If Virgo could really get the  _ Godslayer  _ to mentor her, she’d certainly be strong. The Godslayer was younger than even him, and by a good century, and yet she had already killed more gods than Sol had ever seen.

There was another hard truth Sol knew. That fame like that came with trauma; with scars, with hurt, with pain. Seeing such horrors like Oryx and like Riven… that didn’t leave a person sane.

“Virgo,” He asked. “What do you imagine the Godslayer like?”

“Hm,” Virgo tilted her head. “I’ve always imagined her as an Exo, for some reason. Ooh, she probably has a cloak with a memento from each fight sewn into it! And a sword, one like Oryx!”

“Well,” Sol shifted his weight. “She might not meet your expectations,”

“What?”

“Just… don’t be disappointed, is all I’m saying,” Sol said, crossing his arms. “She might be different than you imagine her.” _She might be quiet and resigned and probably a bit annoyed that some Kinderguardian wants her to mentor her._

“I’m sure she’s impressive nonetheless,” Virgo said. “Human, Exo, Awoken, doesn’t matter! Her armor could be scraps for all I care.”

Sol sighed. This was going to be a long day.

~ ~ ~

Virgo was bouncing on her heels. “Oh, I love the Dreaming City,” She said. Sol scanned the area - first week of the curse, looked like. He had only been here a handful of times, mostly for patrols. The thought of delving into the depths of the Dreaming City made him nauseous.

“Well?” Virgo said. “Where’s what’s-her-name? The… Queen’s Regent, or something?”

“Petra Venj,” Sol said. He had faint memories of that Awoken, from hunting Wolves with the Reef, during the Hunt for Skolas - another kill the Godslayer had under her belt. That seemed like ages ago, now. Sol flipped open his map. “She's in Rheasilvia, today.”

“Then let’s go!” Virgo whooped as she hopped on her Sparrow. 

Sol shot after her, making their way through the Dreaming City and into Rheasilvia. The mist blanketed the ground, and an Awoken woman stood, sniper rifle slung over her back, checking feeds idly.

“Hello! Ma’am!” Virgo ran up to her without hesitation, as Sol tried to catch up.

“Hey, Virgo,” He panted. “Maybe we  _ don’t  _ go hollering at the Acting Regent of the Reef,” He scrambled up the hillside.

It was Petra, without a doubt, though she looked different than Sol remembered. She looked more tired, mostly, and no longer had that modified Corsair outfit. She looked strangely at Virgo, then to Sol.

“We’re looking for someone,” Virgo said, matter-of-fact.

Petra furrowed her brow. “And-” She hesitated for a second. “Who would that be?”

“The Godslayer.” Sol tried to shush Virgo, but she pushed him aside, planted where she stood. “A little birdy told me she’s hiding out here in the Dreaming City. Do you know where she might be?”

Petra was taken aback. “The Godslayer isn't exactly taking any visitors.” Her tone went steely. “I advise you to just go back to the City,”

“Who’s looking for me, Petra?”

A Hunter came riding up on a Sparrow. She slid off her helmet to reveal an Awoken woman and a mess of dark blue hair, and glowing blue eyes. Her armor was that of the Dreaming City, and her Sparrow was shockingly plain. 

Virgo almost squealed. “Are you the Godslayer?”

The Hunter gave her an odd look. “Uh… yeah?”

Virgo was beside herself. “You’re an Awoken like me! Oh, I thought you were an Exo for the longest time.” She ran up to her, examining her like she was a toy. 

“Did you  _ really  _ fight off a horde of Thrall with nothing but a hand cannon?” Virgo asked, eyes wide. “What about Ghaul? Did he really try to use the Light? Is it true that you once fought off the Fanatic with only a piece of scrap? Or that you killed a Fallen Tank with just one shot from your Golden Gun? Did you see the Black Garden? Was it scary? Did you-”

“Woah, firstly,” The Hunter pushed Virgo away. “Personal space. Secondly, get out.”

Virgo’s face fell. “But- I-”

“Nope, no buts,” The Hunter said, wagging her finger. “I came out to the middle of nowhere for a reason. Now leave me alone.”

“But-!” Virgo was still for a second before she grabbed at the Hunter's cloak. “I came all the way out here to meet you! You don’t understand, you’re my hero, I never thought I’d really get to meet you-”

“That’s great,” The Hunter said. “But I don’t care. You’re a Warlock, right? Go whine to Ikora about it. She’ll tell you why.”

Virgo was silent, perfectly still, and Sol grew nervous. But she remained stone-faced as she summoned her Sparrow and drove off into the mists. Sol shook his head and kicked at the earth.

The Hunter looked at Sol. “I’m gonna bet she was dragging you along?” She laughed. 

Sol nodded. “Look, I’m an old Guardian, I’ve seen a lot, and I’ve been through a lot,” He took a few steps towards the Hunter.

She sat down, overlooking the Dreaming City, her eyes distant. “Not nearly as much as me,”

“But she idolizes you,” Sol said. “All she’s ever wanted was to be like you, since she first heard of you killing Oryx,” At that, the Hunter stiffened. “Just… give her a few lessons, take her out to one of those asteroids, and spar with her for an hour. That would make her day.”

The Hunter’s icy blue eyes bore into him. “What do I get out of it?”

“A thousand Glimmer.”

The Hunter shrugged. “Fine. Tomorrow, let’s say… nine in the morning? Earth time? I’ll send her coordinates.”

Sol managed half a smile. “Thanks. If nothing, it saves me from listening to her whine about for the next three months.”

The Hunter almost smiled back. “Don’t mention it.”

Sol returned to Virgo’s ship to find her in the cockpit, knees pulled up to her chest. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She looked up at Sol, then back down to the ground. “You were right, Sol. This was stupid.”

“She said she’d train you.”

Virgo looked up with disbelief. “W-What? Really?”

Sol nodded. “Really. I talked to her about it. Nine AM, Earth time. She said she would send you coordinates.” 

“Oh, Sol!” Virgo lept up and hugged him. “I can’t thank you enough,”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Sol said. “Let’s see if she shows up tomorrow morning, okay? Then just…” He smirked. “Try not to be an ass.”

Virgo nodded, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, I will, I will!” She sat back down in the cockpit, setting coordinates back for the City. She tapped her foot against the metal plating of the ship.

“Do you think she’s a Gunslinger or uses those flaming knives?” Virgo bit her lip. “Do you think she prefers pulse or auto rifles? Don’t Hunters like hand cannons?” She gasped suddenly. “What if she’s an Arcstrider? Then she’d be an Arc subclass, like me!”

“Considering in all of her stories she uses Solar or Void, I don’t think she’s an Arcstrider. She’s probably a Gunslinger. A big trend for Hunters risen in that era.”

“Right, right. Ooh, do you think she’s more of a rocket or grenade launcher kind of girl?”

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough, Virgo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot to say here, but I like the introductions for Virgo and Sol here. As a bit of background information, Sol dates all the way back to the very end of the Dark Ages, but Virgo was revived just after the Taken War. Also, in this world, Zelun is THE Guardian, following (roughly) the D1 story - revived in the Cosmodrome, went on to kick the Vex and Hive's collective ass, yada yada yada.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgo meets at the Godslayer's coordinates, and training doesn't... go quite as planned.

Virgo was bouncing on her heels as they arrived to the Hunter’s coordinates. She was already standing there, dressed in Awoken made gear, with her cloak fluttering behind her. A knife was jammed into her belt.

“Alright,” She said, straightening. “First things first, we’ll just see what you’ve got.” Her eyes traced over to Sol. “If you’re gonna be sticking along, you can participate too.”

Virgo nodded enthusiastically. “Whatever you say, Godslayer,”

You could practically hear the Hunter’s nose wrinkle. “Don’t call me that. Just call me Zelun, okay?”

“Yes, Godsl- Zelun.”

Zelun twirled a knife between her fingers. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

Virgo had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when Zelun rushed towards her, jabbing the knife in her shoulder. As Virgo doubled over, Zelun kicked the back of her knee, sending her to the ground, before sending the final blow with a hand cannon.

“Hey!” Virgo said as she was revived. “That’s not fair!”

Zelun was blowing the smoke off the cannon’s tip. “Pretty sure it was. You said ready, I started going.”

Virgo’s nostrils flared. “Let  _ me  _ make the first move.”

Zelun bore icy holes into Virgo. “A Fallen Archon or a Cabal Colossus won’t wait for you to make the first move, but okay.”

Virgo drew her shotgun, and ended up spraying lead into empty space. Zelun dodged effortlessly, throwing three knives into Virgo’s chest. She howled, the Solar Light burning her skin, before she summoned a grenade and threw it. Zelun was still too quick - the grenade hit nothing and Zelun was already behind Virgo and had delivered the killing blow.

Virgo was revived again, huffing. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Well?” Zelun said, looking down her nose at the Warlock. “You made the first move.”

Virgo stood, brushing the dust off of her robes. “When I said ‘training’ I didn’t mean ‘kill me over and over’. Go easy on me,” Virgo looked away, her bruised pride evident in her eyes.

“You think Ghaul went easy on me?” Zelun said. “Or Skolas? Or the Fanatic?” She edged closer, a venomous bite to her words. “No,  _ they didn’t.  _ You want to be strong? The real world is harsh and dangerous. You need to _learn_ to get up time and time again, when everything else just keeps kicking you down.”

She turned on her heel. “This is over. Go back to your libraries, Warlock. You don’t belong in the field.”

Virgo stood, and instead of despair, a fiery raged burned in her chest. She stamped her feet and her nostrils flared. 

“You’re a coward!” She shouted. Zelun turned.

“A damn coward!” Virgo said again. “You’re not some hero, you’re a Hunter too stubborn to admit when she’s lost! You’re nothing but a child, and I was a fool to ever look up to you.”   


Zelun faced her, stone cold. Her eyes were unreadable. 

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ sorry,” Virgo said, loosing any sense of manners. “Did that hurt your pride?  _ Good!  _ I shouldn’t have gone to you! I should’ve gone to Shaxx, or Ikora, or someone who’s actually  _ protecting the City.” _

Zelun bit her tongue. “I  _ am _ protecting-”

Virgo laughed loudly, and Sol took a step back. “ _ You’re not protecting jack shit!”  _ Virgo shouted. “You’ve been out here for months! The Almighty,  _ the ship you took down,  _ is hurtling towards the City, and you haven’t so much come to see what all the fuss is about,”

Zelun balled her hands into fists. “Watch your tongue, Warlock-”

“I’m right, and you don’t want to admit it.” Virgo hissed. “You’re a coward, is what you are. While you’re out here spending your days lounging in the Dreaming City with that Petra girl, the rest of us? We’re trying to salvage what’s left, not clinging to a broken people that died with their Queen.”

Something inside Zelun broke. She got nose to nose with Virgo, jabbing a finger into Virgo’s chest.

“Listen here and listen closely,” Zelun said, her voice dangerously low. “I’ve fought gods you don’t even want to begin to imagine, I’ve seen the worst nightmares of humanity, and if you want so much of a  _ chance _ to save the City, I’m your best bet.”

Zelun narrowed her eyes. “I want to see you at Twilight Gap, six AM tomorrow. Be there, or  _ you’ll  _ be the coward. Mark my words, Warlock, I will hone your Light to a  _ razor sharp edge that will cut down entire armies.” _

With that, Zelun transmatted into her ship. 

Sol was silent. “Did you just… threaten a Guardian,  _ the Godslayer,  _ into giving you lessons?”

Virgo put her hands on her hips and almost smiled. “I guess I did. Come on. I want my rest for tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgo is a sassy Warlock child. That is all.


	4. Honing Your Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgo and Sol meet Zelun at the Twilight Gap.

The wind was bitter cold as Virgo and Sol transmatted down from the ship. Zelun was already there, her cloak billowing behind her.

She lifted her head a fraction. “Guns will jam, and fail. But your Light is the strongest weapon you have.” She narrowed her eyes. “Show it to me.”

The electricity crackled between Virgo’s fingertips and the tension was beginning to build as Zelun put up a hand. Virgo’s Light dimmed for a moment - she shot a glance over to Zelun, brow furrowing.

“What is it?” Virgo asked.

“Don’t use your Arc Light. Void.”

Virgo gaped. “What? Why?”

Zelun jammed her fingers into her belt. “I’m gonna to bet each ounce of Glimmer I have that you started out as a Void Warlock. It’s common because Warlocks are naturally more connected to the Void. Same way a Hunter is to Solar and a Titan is to Arc.”

Virgo threw her hands into the air. “So? What does this have to do with training my Light?”

“It’s like… getting a new gun,” Zelun said. “You might be familiar with a new gun, but you can still feel the grip of your first gun in your hand. It’s the same with your Light. Arc Light is familiar to you, but it’s not  _ natural  _ to you. Void is.”

Virgo was silent for a second. “Fine.” She focused for a moment, letting the energy of the Arc pass away from her. The cool numbness of the Void took over. Her fingers twitched.

She blinked forward, striking the ground as a shockwave of Void went out from her. Zelun dodged, but Virgo was just as fast. She lept into the air, a singularity in her fist, before sending a Nova bomb to the ground.

The earth shook, snow and dirt sent flying into the air. When Zelun was rezzed, she had a messy grin.

“That’s what I’m talking about, Warlock!” She said, sitting up, then shot a look over to Sol. “Wanna give it a shot?”

Sol summoned a hammer and threw it to Zelun, who caught it. “C’mon. Arc Light, Titan. Same rules as the Warlock here.”

Sol crossed his arms. “It’s  _ in my name,  _ Zelun. I’m a Solar Titan.  _ Sol.” _

“But I know you predate the Taken War,” Zelun said. “And I’m gonna bet you’re not one of the original Sunbreakers.” Zelun stood, smirking. “Don’t worry, we’ll get to training favorite Light types soon. Just let me see what you have.”

Sol groaned, gathering the Arc Light in his fist. With a running jump, he lept into the air, and Zelun barely dodged it, before Sol threw himself back up, shoulder charging Zelun into the side of a cliff. There was a sickening crack - when Zelun was rezzed, she almost couldn’t stand.

“Not bad,” She sighed. “Not bad,”

She stood, stretching. “Alright, let’s get somewhere else before Shaxx starts yelling at us. Once we’re there, we’re gonna work on preferred Light types and honing that. Afterwards, we’ll talk proper gun positioning. Then-” There was a spark in Zelun’s eye. “We’re putting it to the test.”


	5. Field Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelun finally gets back into the field with Virgo and Sol.

“Petra!” Zelun transmatted beside her, taking her helmet off and running a hand through her hair. “What’s up, what’d I miss?”

“Nothing,” Petra said, almost wary of Zelun’s good attitude. “Did… something happen?”

“Hm?” Zelun hesitated. “No. I went to meet that Warlock again, and the Titan. We did some training, made a few new craters on Io,” Zelun shot Petra a grin.

“Well, that’s nice,” Petra said. “Where… where are you going?”

“Oh, out to do a few Strikes with them,” Zelun poured over her guns. “We were gonna do the Fanatic first, because apparently  _ he’s  _ back on the Shore again, then we were gonna probably head to Mars and see what Ana had to say, see what all that fuss with Rasputin is,”

“Hm,” Petra fought back a smile. “Really?”

Zelun paused for a second, and her face went red. “Oh, shut up,” She nudged Petra. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Me to be out in the field again?” She slung a scout rifle over her shoulder. “All of this gear is so  _ old.  _ I’ll have to get some new guns from Banshee.”

Petra gave Zelun a warm smile. “You know what I’m gonna say.”

“Be careful and don’t do anything stupid?”

“And _ check in with me, _ ” Petra said. “Good luck out there, and come back safe. Bring me some food from the City, will you?” Petra glance down at the box of rations. “I’m getting sick of these.”

Zelun smiled. “I’ll bring enough for the both of us,” She gave Petra a wink and transmatted into her ship.

~ ~ ~

“About time!” Virgo tapped her foot anxiously, as Sol examined his shotgun. The Tangled Shore was loud today, with the distant sounds of Fallen and Scorn.

“Yeah, yeah, relax,” Zelun said. “C’mon. Ever faced the Fanatic before?”

Sol grunted. “I was in a fireteam once, going down there. Doesn’t he come back practically every day?”

“Mm-hm,” Zelun said. “If a week goes by when I don’t get to punch the Fanatic into submission, I get disappointed. Stick close, and watch out for Raiders.” With that, Zelun hopped onto her Sparrow with Virgo and Sol in tow.

They delved deep into the Tangled Shore, with Zelun leading the charge, her Solar Light a flare. Virgo was happy to follow behind, the static dancing between her fingertips, while Sol was silent but content clearing anything left.

“Hey Sol?” Virgo said, palming a Scorn Lurker with a fistful of Arc. “Do you think Zelun was scared when she first saw these?”

Sol took a glance over to the Hunter, who was currently taking on a horde of Stalker with little more than an auto rifle and her Light. “Probably,” He said, taking a few steps forward into a puddle of Dark Ether. Sol squirmed in his armor. “I would be too,”

Virgo looked in awe at Zelun, who beckoned them forward into the next room. “She looks fearless, though.”

“She’s probably not scared of them now,”

Virgo ran ahead. “Does  _ anything  _ scare her?”

Sol was quiet for a second. “I’d bet. She’s lived through bigger, scarier battles than some Guardians want to even think of,”

“She fought Ghaul.”

Sol almost laughed, forgetting that Ghaul was the scariest thing Virgo had ever heard of. Sol had a brief flashback to the Taken War - of Oryx’s jagged sword, and the horns protruding from his head.

_ She faced that monster up close? _

Sol was shaken out of his thoughts by almost running into Zelun. The Fanatic stood in the center of the room, roaring with some sort of bestial ferocity, but Zelun still charged in head first, sending a spray of knives into the room.

The fight was over in a few minutes. Zelun was breathless, but gave Virgo and Sol congratulations nonetheless.

“Looking a little shaken there, Warlock,” Zelun remarked.

“Just a little,” Virgo said. “I’m… not a fan of the Scorn,”

Zelun laughed. “Can’t say I love them either.” She took a deep breath. “I haven’t really been out in the field in… ages,”

Sol smirked. “Are you liking it?”

“I think I am,” She stretched. “Look, if  _ you  _ two are up to it, I think I have a special job for us to do.”

Virgo was bouncing on her heels. “What is it?”

Zelun grinned. “We’re going to the Shattered Throne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I posted like 3 chapters in very quick succession, but that's because they were already pre-written and they're all fairly short. Don't worry, things start going to hell really quick. ;)
> 
> Edit: HOLY FUCKING SHIT LIFE UPDATE REAL QUICK - so I write a lot of original works and I'm working on a series that I hope to get published, and holy sweet son of a fuck I found an editor. I legit found and hired an editor. My hands are shaking as I type. I could, best case scenario, be published by the end of the year and that is. a concept.


	6. The Shattered Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zelun takes Virgo and Sol into the Shattered Throne for some training, things go wrong quickly, and they encounter a strange Hive Wizard.

The portal was howling, and even Sol was beginning to quake. But Zelun stood in front of it like was nothing, straight and tall.

She turned back halfway. “Are you guys ready?”

Virgo looked pale. “A-Are you  _ sure  _ this is safe?”

“Heh, sure,” Zelun said. “Look, we’re not gonna run the whole thing, but something like this-” She jabbed a thumb towards the portal. “This is the real way to test your Light.”

Sol felt his circuits go rigid. “Are… are we going to the Ascendant Plane?”

Zelun’s gaze went between the two of them. “I forget sometimes that going for a weekly trip in the Ascendant Plane isn’t normal fare for Guardians,” She sucked in a breath through her teeth. “If this makes it less scary, the Dreaming City is practically  _ always  _ somewhat in the Ascendant Plane.”

Virgo shook her head. “Not any less scary,”

Zelun tried not to roll her eyes. “Just… it’ll be fine, I’ll be right there. We’ll go in, shoot some Taken, be out, okay?” She managed a reassuring smile. “Let’s go. I’ll drag you out of there if I have to, I promise.”

With that, she stepped through the portal. Sol gave Virgo a wary look.

“Do you wanna go in?”

Virgo considered that for a second. “The Godslayer’s word is as good as any. She’ll protect us from anything.”

Soon, Sol was left alone outside the portal. He took a deep breath and stepped through.

The entire place just felt numb, in a sense. Sol stumbled his first few steps. Zelun looked back at him.

“Don’t worry, you get used to it,” She said, acting as natural as ever, as if this place was as familiar as the City - that thought made Sol quiver for a second. Everything was just in shades of grey, saturated with Taken energy.

Virgo looked uncomfortable, shifting her weight. “What now?”

“Now, we go deeper,” Zelun said, bounding ahead as Virgo and Sol tried to keep up. The entire place was just eerie - like calm before a storm.

“Get ready,” Zelun said, holding up her hand. She pulled out a rifle, rounding the corner and ready to have guns blazing-

There was nothing there.

Zelun stood still. “This…” A dreadful feeling began to wrap around her, suffocating and paralyzing her. “Something’s wrong.”

Virgo was stiff. “What?”

“Something’s wrong,” Zelun repeated, immediately heading back across the walkway. “Come on, if something knows that we’re in here, it’s already too-”

There was a low growl that echoed around the fireteam. Zelun sucked in a breath.

“It’s already too late,” She whispered.

Something began to materialize in the empty space. It was like it was made of shadow, with three Hive-like white eyes. Fear paralyzed Zelun, and she only managed to take a few hesitant steps back.

Virgo’s voice went shrill. “What is that thing?”

“I-I don’t know,” Zelun said. Taken began to materialize on all sides of them, and the longer Zelun looked at the shadow, it looked more and more like a Hive Wizard…

A Taken Thrall clawed at Zelun’s cloak, throwing her to the ground. For a moment, she dangled over the abyss, before throwing herself back up and disposing of the Thrall. Virgo was shaking so much she could barely hold her gun, but Sol was keeping her in check.

“Stay back there!” Zelun shouted, then looked at the Wizard as if to challenge it. “I can handle this.”

She rushed forward, her Solar Light beginning to grow hot in the palm of her hand-

The Wizard held out one three-fingered hand. Zelun stopped, hovering mid-air, and suddenly there was a pain in her skull. She was thrown to the back of the cliffside, landing hard and with a nauseating crack. Spots danced in Zelun’s vision.

This energy, this power, she hadn’t felt anything like it, not since-

Oryx.

Everything went dark. Everything went cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where shit starts going to hell real quick. Honestly, that's all I have to say, I've been a bit out of it and I got a headache, but I'd figure I post this before I go back to binge-watching the entirety of Game Theory's FNAF episodes.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Wintry


	7. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zelun is assaulted by the strange Hive Wizard, she's treated to a strange scenario.

_ I opened my eyes. I was at Amethyst. _

_ I knew something was wrong. There was a nagging sensation in the back of my head. This place is in ruins. These people are ghosts. I persisted. Why was I back here? _

_ I moved through the slim hallways, half in a dream. It all certainly felt real. I could run my fingers along the hallways, there was that strangely familiar sense of partial gravity. I couldn’t name any of these rooms but I still knew them. _

_ It was like a dozen memories all sewn together. A dozen times I had walked this empty, dusky corridor. A dozen times I had done this cycle. _

_ I rounded the corner, walked down a few steps, and opened the door. _

_ It was Petra’s room. It was neat, with clothes folded neatly by the dresser, the window looked out to the asteroid fields. Petra sat on her bed, and smiled when I came in.  _

_ “Hey Ze,” She said. “Trouble sleeping again?” _

_ I let myself relax. What did I say? Biting the inside of my cheek, I nodded, and sat on the other side of the bed. _

_ “Why are you up so late?” I asked.  _

_ Petra shrugged. “Checking the feeds. Watching the Corsairs. I wasn’t tired.” _

_ I laughed in spite of myself, in spite of being in this strange memory. I laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as Petra lay next to me. _

_ She turned her head. “Is everything all right?” _

_ Suddenly, it was like a switch was flipped. I blinked a few times. “I… I guess,” I rolled over on my side, looking to Petra. “It’s just-” _

_ I paused, pulling Petra’s blanket nearly up to my chin. There was that feeling again. It was something strange, like my brain was lagging behind, it had skipped a step. Why was I here? What had happened before this?  _

_ “Ze,” Petra said softly, grasping one of my hands. “What’s wrong?” _

_ The words fell out of my mouth. “I’m just… so tired.” _

_ Petra was quiet, running her hand along mine. She sighed before she spoke. _

_ “You’ve been working yourself too much,” She said softly. “You just need to take a break, to rest for a little while. Rest here.” _

_ There was something on the edge of my senses, like… a scream. Someone calling my name. Petra laced her fingers with mine. _

_ “I can’t rest,” I said, some little spark in me burning bright. “I can’t just sit by idly while… while…” My brain struggled to finish the sentence. What was missing? There was that sensation again, someone calling my name. Trying to reach me. _

_ “Shh,” Petra said, as if reading my mind. “It’s okay, I know you’re tired,” She said, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. “It’s safe, Zelun, you can rest here.” _

_ As much as I wanted to shrug it off, wanted to argue, I didn’t. it felt like my limbs were full of sand. Petra was right, I was tired, and I just wanted to stay here and sleep. Petra came closer and ran her fingers through the back of my hair, her face resting inches from mine. I burrowed my head into her chest, our breathing falling into sync. _

_ “It’s okay, Ze,” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Just rest.” _

_ Something was wrong. But in this moment, I didn’t care. It didn’t matter. I closed my eyes, drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've been pretty out of it recently. Not sure why - if I'm being honest, I haven't been outside in a few days and I've been eating nothing but kit kats and mac and cheese, so that's probably part of it. I have two more pre-written chapters after this one, so expect a bit of a time delay after that as I write the next chapter. 
> 
> Stay safe, and stay healthy.
> 
> -Wintry


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zelun collapses, Virgo and Sol are forced to try and find a way out - but the Hive won't make that easy.

Virgo howled. “ _ Zelun!”  _ She blinked over there before Sol even had a moment to register what happened. When she looked back, the shadowy Wizard was gone, but a heavy weight still stung in the air.

Virgo was on the verge of tears. “S-Sol… what’s happening to her?”

Zelun was writhing, strange dark matter climbing up the side of her neck. The only sign that she was alive was her rapid, shallow breathing, but otherwise she was weak and limp. Still unconscious, she almost seemed to grimace. Sol almost choked on his words.

“Virgo!” He shouted. “Get away from her!” That darkness-  _ the  _ Darkness-

“No!” Virgo shouted back. “I’m not doing anything until you explain! That- That Wizard did something to her, and we need to-”

“ _ Virgo, she’s Taken!”  _

Virgo went pale, dropping Zelun. “I-Is she really?” Tears welled up in her eyes again. “N-No, it’s not possible, is it? You can’t Take a Guardian, that’s not-”

“Well, that Wizard did,” Sol was racked with fear, his brain going through a dozen situations, each one worse than the last. Back in the Taken War, weren’t there-?  _ Damn it, snap out of it, Sol!  _ The fear was making him uneasy, all of his machinery beginning to seize up from the stress.

Virgo stood, her legs threatening to give out from under her. The dark matter continued to crawl over Zelun, almost covering half of her face. Virgo was dumbfounded, glancing between Sol and Zelun and the portal.

“Th-There  _ has  _ to be something we can do…” She whispered hoarsely.

There was a loud skittering, followed by shrieking, as Sol and Virgo whipped around. Dozens of Shadow Thralls, accompanied by one of those giant, wicked Hive Knights. It’s axe glinted in the low light.

Sol summoned his courage. “Not right now,”  _ Be brave. For Virgo. She needs you now more than ever. My Light is still dim. If I can bid my time, and charge up my Super- _

Sol didn’t get that precious moment to think. Three Thralls went charging at him, the rest of the horde not far behind. Virgo must have jumped into the fray at some point - Sol could smell the ozone in the air.

Something slashed across his face, something else along his thigh. Narrowly avoiding the Knight’s axe, he found himself beside Virgo, backed into a corner, only a few feet up from the Thrall’s talons.

“Sol?” Virgo’s voice was broken. “W-What can we do?”

Sol gathered his wits. “Do you have your Super yet?”

Virgo shook her head. 

“Damn,” Sol looked at the portal. Twenty feet or so. If they were lucky, they could… they could have a chance.

“We need to make a break for it and hope they don’t follow,” Sol said.

Virgo looked horrified. “And l-leave Zelun?”

Sol wanted to object, but he saw the terror and the despair on Virgo’s face. “Fine, I’ll grab her on the way out. But you need to bolt, okay, Virgo?”

Her lower lip was trembling. “Okay, Sol.”

“Three…” Sol felt his circuits almost jamming up -  _ this isn’t the time! -  _ and he steadied himself.

Another deep breath. “Two… one.”

The two Guardians lept over the horde of Thralls that had amassed at their feet. The Thrall, now worked up in a frenzy, chased the two, with the slow, heavy footsteps of the Knight following them.

Sol’s entire body was shaking. Fifteen feet to the portal, ten-

Virgo almost stumbled, and her heart lept into her throat. She barely caught herself, continuing to bolt.

Zelun. She was still unconscious, that Darkness creeping across her,  _ Taking her- _

Something happened. One of Sol’s circuits jammed. Mid-run, he fell, tumbling on the ground only a few feet in front of Zelun.

“Sol!” Virgo turned back.

“Just run!” He shouted, trying to pull himself back up. He swatted a Thrall away into the abyss, but three more took its place. 

Sol didn’t have much. But his Light was enough.

He didn’t even have a full Super yet, but he summoned all the Light in him and put it into one flaming hammer, slamming it hard into the ground. The entire walkway shook, dozens upon dozens of Thrall meeting an ashy end. 

Virgo blinked over, pulling Sol up. The Knight lumbered closer and closer, footsteps shaking their bones.

Virgo was frozen in place. “Sol, you just u-used you’re L-Light, and-” Her hands grew clammy. “I-I don’t have my Light y-yet-!”

The Knight approached, swinging his axe. Virgo ducked to the left, Sol to the right.

There was a sudden shift in the air.

It had previously been charged with Sol’s Light, bright burning Solar energy, but now all of that warmth was sucked from the air, replaced with something colder, something heavier. Something darker. Sol whipped his head around, looking for the source-

Zelun was standing.

She was twitching, and hunched over, but very much standing. Darkness covered her entire body, and she swayed as if she would collapse at any moment.

She let out a guttural hiss. Did she see them? Did she even know them anymore? Even the Knight has paused. Was it not attacking Zelun because they were on the same side now? Or was he just as confused as them?

Another hiss. Another ragged, labored breath.

Virgo trembled. “Z-Zelun?”

Suddenly, she jerked up, armed. She raised one hand, her hand cannon blazing with- no,  _ not  _ her Solar Light. It was something else, some corrupted, the very essence of her Light was touched with Darkness now.

But Zelun didn’t aim towards Virgo, or to Sol. She aimed dead at the Knight and fired.

It was an ugly sound, not the normal triumphant ring of a Golden Gun shot that had everything put into it. It was broken, distorted almost, like something you would expect from a weapon like Thorn, not a Guardian’s Light.

It was all silent for a second. Zelun stood, posed like a statue.

She groaned, and fell face-first into the ground. The Darkness faded slightly - there were still large blotches, but you could at least see a small bit of pale blue skin under it now.

Virgo seemed to finally regain her composure. She slung Zelun over one shoulder, and silently made her way to the exit.

Once they were back in the clean air, Virgo turned to Sol. “W-What do we do?”

“I know,” A voice said, a small mechanical one. Zelun’s Ghost hovered nearby, twitching nervously in his shell.

“Well?” Virgo said, some of her fire returning. “Spit it out!”

“We get to the surface, we go to the City. I’ll tell Ikora what happened on the way there.” For a Ghost who’s Guardian had almost been Taken, he seemed… remarkably calm. Almost too calm. 

Virgo swallowed a lump in her throat. “Then what?”

The Ghost looked down at the ground.

“We pray to the Traveler that she’ll be safe.”


	9. Back in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their harrowing escape from the Shattered Throne, Virgo, Sol, and Zelun figure out what's really going on, and the reason behind Zelun's 'Taken' state.

The rest of the day went in a blur.

Pirul piloted them all to the Last City, where Zelun was taken into an intensive care unit. Virgo was a wreck, and Sol couldn’t say he was doing much better. He had always heard rumors that Guardians could be corrupted with the Darkness,  _ Taken,  _ but he had never seen it with his own eyes.

Virgo was milling around the Annex, pacing nervously as Sol sat on a bench nearby. They heard footsteps down the corridor - Ikora still retained all of her calm professionalism.

“She’s healed up some,” She said, her voice almost a little hoarse. “If you wanted to see her.”

The medical wing was quiet, and most abandoned. There were special parts reserved for Guardians, who had cases that were few and far between. Zelun was the only one in there, her heart rate steady. There were still a few dark splotches on her arms.

Virgo already had tears brimming in her eyes. “Is she gonna be okay?”

“Time will tell, young Warlock,” Ikora said. “But if she does recover, it won’t be soon. It will take months for her to fully recover, and a good few weeks until she's allowed to take on missions again.”

“Ikora,” Sol said. “When… it happened…” Sol lowered his voice. “Her Ghost wasn’t panicking.” The exo narrowed his eyes. “Did you had a plan for if this happened?”

Ikora sighed. “You’re aware of Taken Sickness, aren’t you?”

Virgo looked between Ikora and Sol. “What is that?”

“It’s experienced by Guardians most commonly who served in the Taken War,” Ikora said. “When you’re exposed to that much Taken energy… it imprints on your Light. When it reaches a critical point, you get Taken Sickness.”

Sol shook his head. “I was bedridden for a week with a case of it once. I kept having these hallucinations, and I could barely walk.”

Virgo shook her head. “But… that isn’t what’s happening to Zelun, is it?”

“Not only did Zelun fight in the Taken War, she infiltrated the Dreadnaught multiple times, and fought hundreds of Taken throughout many missions.”

Sol narrowed his eyes at the Vanguard. “You’re not answering the question. You could get a bad case of Taken Sickness, sure, but you  _ can’t get Taken.” _

“It was Oryx.”

Sol was still. “He…” Nausea boiled up inside him. “He  _ Took  _ Zelun? How? And why are we just seeing it now?”

“Correction,” Ikora said. “He  _ almost  _ Took Zelun. I don’t think she remembers it, to be honest. She might have blocked out the whole process. Whatever you faced, in the Ascendant Plane-” Ikora’s stoic exterior waivered. “It was enough to finish the job.”

“Will-” Virgo was choked up now. “Is she gonna be okay?”

“Time will tell,” Ikora said. “We’ve never exactly faced an issue like this before. And Zelun’s Light…” Ikora’s eyes went distant. “This isn’t the first time her Light has been damaged. The recovery process, if it happens, could take months.”

On the bed, Zelun quivered. She grimaced, before turning her head to one side. Blinking against the harsh light, she looked to Ikora.

“I-Ikora?” Her voice was raspy, and it pained her to even breathe. “Wh-”

“Sh,” Ikora said, putting one hand on her shoulder. “Zelun, can you hear me? Can you breathe?”

“Barely,” Her chest shuddered. “I… I was-”  
“Zelun, breathe. Do you remember what happened?”

She blinked a few times, beginning to come to her senses. “It was… th-the Shattered Throne. I had-” Her eyes widened in fear. “V-Virgo, and Sol, I-”

A wave of nausea swept over Zelun. Her muscles seized up, and she coughed, hacking up black blood. Hot tears burned in her eyes. As she shivered and tried to breathe, she couldn’t help but feel like her throat was closing up. Her vision went white.

As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Zelun curled up into a fetal position on the hospital bed, the tears of pain streaming down her face. She closed her eyes, and her breathing went back to normal.

“W-What happened to Virgo and Sol?” She whispered.

“We’re right here,” Virgo said, putting her hand on Zelun’s shoulder. Craning her neck, Zelun turned to face the two of them, and relief swept over her face.

“T-Thank the Traveler…” She sighed. “If anything- h-had happened…” She laughed, bitterly and coldly. The tears started to rise up again. “H-How’s it feel, Virgo? Am I s-still that ‘great hero’ you always w-wanted to meet?” Her chest constricted. “I-I can barley keep myself alive,”

“Zelun, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

Zelun blinked a few times, almost laughing. “Y… you’re…”

“I could never do the things that you do!” Virgo said, wrapping her arms around herself. “I watched it all happen, I watched you get  _ Taken,  _ and you still stood up to protect us! If that isn’t strength,  _ I don’t know what is-” _

Sol wrapped an arm around her, and Virgo began to sob.

Zelun’s throat had run dry. Her gaze went distant.

“I-Ikora,” She said, hoarsely. “I was…-”

“Taken,” Ikora said, her voice low. The word hung in the air, and Zelun remained silent, lost in her own thought.

“Heh,” She said. She started laughing, disbelieving, her entire body shaking. “Th-this is some joke, isn’t it? Some j-just big elaborate prank?” She ran her hand through her hair, a glint of terror in her eyes. “Ikora, I n-never took you as one for jokes at a t-time like this…”

“Zelun,” Ikora said. “Do you remember your fight with Oryx?”

“Ikora, answer my damn question-”

“You were Taken then, too.”

Zelun went still. The entire room seemed to go quiet. “I…” The tears began to well up in her eyes. Her face went white. “H-How?”

“I don’t know. During the fight, Pirul went catatonic. When he came to, you were both still fighting, but there was a spike of Taken energies. He knew something had happened to you, then. You just don’t remember.”

“Wait,” Sol said, lifting his head. “You didn’t mention her Ghost.”

Ikora averted her eyes. “He gave a full report when they came back.”

“You knew from the beginning, then,” Zelun said. “You  _ knew  _ what had happened from the beginning, is that it?” Zelun narrowed her eyes. “Ikora, answer me.”

“You were a ticking time bomb,” Ikora said. “We just didn’t know when.”

“Ah, great,” Zelun said. “So let me guess? More of those medical records? More trackers? More ways to clip my wings?”

“Zelun, it’s for your safety-”

“It doesn’t matter at this point!” Zelun said, her voice going shrill. “It- I…” Her fury eased and she sighed, looking back up at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” Zelun said hoarsely. “A Taken Guardian would be…”

“Like nothing we had ever seen,” Ikora finished. “I know you think you don’t need help, but you  _ do,  _ and you shouldn’t be ashamed for admitting it.”

Zelun remained silent, turning on her side and away from Ikora.

“I just need some time,” Zelun muttered. “ _ Alone.” _

Stiffly, Virgo stood up, Sol escorting her out. Ikora stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in her robes before exiting.

Zelun shot a cold look at her Ghost. “You too, Pirul.”

Her Ghost hovered, motionless for a second. He twisted in his shell, blinking a few times at his Guardian.

“I  _ mean it,  _ Pirul,” Zelun growled, turning away from him. “I want to be alone.”

There was a soft whirring before her Ghost nested himself in the crook of her elbow, and Zelun gave him a strange look.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Her Ghost was muted. “Are you mad?”

“Am I-” Zelun laughed so hard her lungs hurt, and she had to fight coughing up more blood. “Your a real idiot, you know that?”

“Are you mad at me?” He asked again.

“I…” Zelun faltered, and she closed her eyes. “I’m not mad. I’m  _ scared,  _ Pirul. And I… I feel like a real idiot. I mean-” She wheezed out another laugh, before the tears started to well in her eyes. “What if I had hurt them?”

Pirul hummed quietly. “You didn’t, Zelun. It’s no harm worrying about the past, you know that-”

“When it happens again, I mean.”

“It won’t happen again-”  
“Do you know that?”

The two sat in silence for some time, the knot in Zelun’s stomach growing with each moment. She shut her eyes tight.

“It won’t happen again,” Pirul said, firmly. 

“But if we encounter that… that  _ thing  _ again-” Zelun said, remembering that terrifying Hive Wizard. She quivered at the mere thought. That kind of power scared her. “What even was it?”

Pirul was quiet. Not even twitching in his shell.

“Pirul?” Zelun said. “What is it?”

“You’ve… heard of the Books of Sorrow, haven’t you?”

“Of course I have, Pirul,” Zelun groaned. “Don’t you remember? It’s the… history of the HIve, or something. What does that-”

“Oryx had two sisters.”

Zelun’s blood ran cold. “I… oh.”

Neither of them spoke for some time. Zelun’s mind ran through thousands upon thousands of possibilities, each one worse than the last, each one making her more sick. Eventually, she sucked in a deep breath, clearing her head.

“I’m going to find Ikora,” Pirul said after some time. “Is that okay? Or would you rather me stay here?”

“It’s fine,” Zelun croaked. “But… can you get Petra?”

Pirul spun in his shell. “Of course.”

At that, Zelun managed part of a smile. “Thank you, Pirul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. A few things.  
> 1) Here is where the wait comes in. I still have to write the next few chapters. How many will there be? I wish I knew.  
> 2) With the new teasers for future seasons out, this chapter has a whole lot more weight. And for reference, this was written way back at the beginning of Season of the Worthy, long before any of this came to light.  
> 3) Still tired. Still out of it. I'll get back to you guys later.
> 
> -Wintry
> 
> (UPDATE: Okay so I finished this semi-prematurely because HOLY SON OF A FUCK NEW SEASON OUT WITH THE PYRAMIDS AND ERIS AND HO BOY. Expect me to be going off the radar for a bit while I try to weave a narrative for Zelun out of this new series. I might include a prologue to this later once everything's settled down)


End file.
